White Linen, No More
by CampionSayn
Summary: Some love takes time to blossom, and some love developes in the most unlikely ways. DilandauxMerle, first lemon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

This is going to be hard for me. Why? Because, this is my first lemon... ever. And of course it has to be a strange and difficult pairing, but I will try...sob...

* * *

Darkened red eyes that had probably lost every ounce of innocence in them long ago, stared at the small, spitting mad female in front of him.

Why had Dilandau said he'd guard her for Fulken, again?

'Because she's his little sister or something? Yeah, right. They don't even look like they belong to the same genus, let alone family.' He thought snidely, eyes still locked on her.

A little cat girl of no more then fifteen years old, with eyes like the sky on summer days and a head of strawberry colored hair. When she moved, he could see stripes laced down her hide coating nicely with her golden brown fur.

"And you are?"

"Merle." She answered, voice worn and broken from screaming earlier. She had not come willingly. Quite the contrary, she had caused one of Dilandau's slayers a nasty cut that would leave scaring.

"You're Fulken's... sister, yes?"

"Not... really."

The way she said that, made Dilandau think that she didn't really know the right answer to that question, like she wanted to say yes, but a little piece of her said she knew she wasn't.

It amused Dilandau, to say the least.

"Not really, isn't an answer. It's either you are or you're not. So which is it?"

"I... It's none of your business, anyway! Who the hell are you? I don't need to tell you about my personal history!" She said, standing up suddenly and walking up to the albino, her ears flattened.

If Dilandau hadn't been who he was, she might have looked intimidating at that moment, all burning anger and teeth barred. But, being Dilandau, he found it almost attractive.

The fact that she was wearing and indecently short dress didn't really help matters.

The light as moonlight male chuckled, bending down so he was eye to eye with the little maiden, blue clashing with red violently, "You're pretty brave for some little runt that follows the Dragon around like a pet."

Like a flash of lightning, Dilandau felt a stinging sensation from his ear. Bringing his left hand against the ear, the silver male could feel blood.

She had actually scratched him. _Him._His eyes darkened looking back at her, her clawed hand still raised from the blow she had inflicted, fur standing at the look he was giving her.

"That wasn't very smart."

If she hadn't been so caught up in the look he was giving her, she would have notice his hand raise.

But she didn't. Not until it connected with her cheek, knocking her to the ground.

When she hit the floor, the taste of her blood gather in her mouth. She had bitten her cheek.

Looking back up at him, she hissed, gathering herself up on all fours," You bastard."

"Thank you for noticing." He said, voice mocking while he cleaned the blood off of his ear.

Crouching, the golden furred female leapt at the silver male, latching onto him, but not for too long. He was heavier and taller than her, after all.

While they struggled for a moment, the room they were in spun a bit, some of the furniture toppling around.

Grasping both of Merle's hands, Dilandau tossed her to the small bed in the room's corner, her hitting the wall behind it with a hard thud.

Before she could get up again, he had her pinned to the linen, only one hand holding both her's. His lower half holding down her legs from kicking him.

The smug grin his was giving her caused her to pause for a moment, both of their breathing a bit ragged.

"No fair." She complained, slackening.

"It never is with me, furball." He chuckled, tightening his hand lightly, causing her to squirm under him. He loved it when he was in control. Go figure.

While she squimed, took a moment to look at the position they were in. If anyone walked in at that moment, they would think something very... erotic, had been in the works.

But that was completely ridiculous, of course. She wasn't...

'But, then again...'

She had finally ceased movement again, and was at the moment staring at him, and the look he was giving her at the moment wasn't very pleasant. He looked like a predator, eyeing her like a scrap of--

Before she could finish her thought, his other hand was lightly tracing over her bottom lip, where the blood from the inside of her mouth was leaking out, causing it to cling to his fingers.

Bringing his fingers to his own lips, she gave a small gasp as he proceeded to clean her own blood from his digits, seeming to savor the taste.

To Dilandau, the little female's blood was a bit different from his own, tasting of copper and... something sweet, and altogether foreign to him. It was good, and he wanted more.

Leaning forward, Dilandau's forehead rested upon Merle's, a blush dusting over both of their cheeks, like a fine mist. Making eye contact with her, the albino leaned further down, his lips touching her's.

And she didn't pull away.

Feeling daring, Dilandau continued the kiss, acting as the dominant. His tongue lightly peeked from his mouth, feeling her lips and asking for entrance.

She allowed it, opening up, his tongue tracing over her's, making her shiver, anticipation building in her core. She had never, ever experienced anything like this before and she wanted more. It seemed her body reflected that, arching into him when his free hand began to roam over her clothed form. He lightly traced one of her pink nubs, clothing beginning to stick to her, causing the nub to harden against his touch.

They both broke for air from the kiss, resting foreheads against the other, staring into each other's eyes. He seemed more gentle at the moment, and she looked anxious for more.

Still holding onto her hands, Dilandau lifted himself up, removing his armor very quickly. He didn't want her to change her mind.

When his bare chest was exposed, he was glad to hear her gasp, absorbing every defined muscle and storing it away into the back room of her mind.

Leaning back down, he gave her another kiss, and then began to move his lips down her throat, feeling her pulse under him when his hand moved under her dress, touching her abdomen, buttocks, and then her breasts. Her fur was so thin, and it felt like silk against his fingers.

Finally deciding to let her join in the fun, he released her hands, allowing her to lean up and remove her dress.

Dress off, she felt a little shy all of a sudden, after all she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in Gaia and he was an extremely gorgeous male. There wasn't even anything to compare the two.

But, while she was doubting herself, he was taking her in. Her stripes were very beautiful and gave her an exotic look. Her spindly tail was swishing about, rubbing lightly against his thigh and causing flashes of anticipation to run through him.

He leaned slowly onto her, grinding his hips against her, hearing her moan, feeling his hardness against her special area.

Raising her arms, Merle began lightly tracing his chest, the muscles flickering against the feathery light touch, making him hiss when she allowed herself to lean up and taste his skin. Salty and hot, like fire.

Her tongue left a small trail of saliva in it's wake, making designs around his stomach, while his fingers grasped her hair, holding on and breathing it in.

Breath caught in Dilandau's throat when she found the hem of his pants, pulling them down until only his underwear was left, his hardness making it tent, her eyes widening as he slowly pushed her back onto the bed, looking at her with a rather serious expression on both their faces.

"Are you certain you wish to do this? Because I might not be able to stop from here." Dilandau said, red eyes holding Merle into stillness like a snake.

The cat girl thought for a moment, her intinces begging her to continue, but her common sense and loyalty to Lord Van keeping her mind in control.

If she did this, she would loose her virginity to the enemy. The enemy who had tried to kill her truest friend many times. But she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. There was something in her saying that a little piece of him was good. Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped himself and taken her without asking.

And, really, she wanted this, if only for the night.

"Yes." She replied finally, giving him another kiss upon the lips, her tail scraping against his spine.

And with that, Dilandau's underwear was taken off, leaving nothing to the imagination and everything to her open, wide blue eyes.

He was only a little above average at eight inches, but considering he was her first, she couldn't help wondering if he would even fit.

Taking the look she was giving him, he decided to try and go easy. Moving his head down to her entrance, his tongue slid from his mouth and lightly tasted her essence, hearing her gasp. She was going to be easily excited, apparently.

Sliding against the little nub against her enterance, the silver male sucked, earning a load moan that got him all the more ready to have her, her fingers digging into his scalp and her tail circling around his neck.

Removing his tongue, savoring her taste, her licked three of his fingers and plunged one into her, her walls tightening around it. Adding another, he grinned as her fluids coated them, pleasure obvious on her face, the third finger causing her legs to hug his thighs.

"Easy to please, aren't we?" He chuckled, removing the fingers to move himself to her, lightly inserting into her to find that she was... not what he expected.

She was a virgin?!

His eyes suddenly landed on her face to find she was uncomfortable, his size making her walls tighten even more. He suddenly felt a little guilty, an emotion that rarely came into play when he was in the bedroom.

Leaning closer in, his lips brushed hers, getting her attention off of what was currently residing inside of her.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked once more, deciding that even though his morals were lacking, he would not hurt this little thing that entrusted him as her first.

Opening her eyes, Merle caught sight of that little piece of him that was good. He didn't want to hurt her. She had been right.

She could say nothing, but nodded her head, the signal that would give him the chance to take her.

Being entrusted with this, Dilandau decided that, for tonight, he would attempt to be good to this one person.

"It will hurt, but I'll be gentle."

She nodded against his chest, bracing herself.

He pushed in, tearing her innocence and felt a bit of blood spill from her, tears forming in her eyes.

He waited for a moment, allowing her to get ready for more. He moved again, but slowly, in and out, baby steps.

She let out a light gasp, pleasure becoming her, and he quickened pace, allowing them both to feel the heat radiating off the other.

Soon they found their rhythm, and the room filled with moans of sweet bliss.

After he picked up speed, she felt something growing in her, it was sharp and wonderful. And after he hit a small area, white nothingness clouded over her eyes and she released, screaming in completion. Dilandau soon followed.

Regaining their breath, Dilandau slipped out of her and laid down beside her, considering what this meant. Perhaps there was some good in him after all. Maybe he could keep her.

Looking at her, he noted she had passed out and was currently curled up against him, absorbing warmth.

Tomorrow could wait. For now they'd sleep and hope Folken didn't walk in.

* * *

Okay, I hate myself for writing this, but in my defense the only reason I wrote this was because there is nothing in the R section for this pairing! If that makes me sad, then I tend to rectify the situation.

I hate myself for this but, please no bashing... again, this is my first lemon ever... hopefully my last... gah.

R&R!


End file.
